


Office Hours

by taemnation



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemnation/pseuds/taemnation
Summary: Kolejny nudny dzień w biurze.
Relationships: Kim Jongin - Relationship, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 5





	Office Hours

– Panie prezesie. – Jihyo wsunęła głowę przez uchylone drzwi, uśmiechając się słodko. – Panie prezesie, ma pan gościa. – Dziewczyna weszła w końcu do środka, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Lee Taemin odwrócił się na swoim skórzanym fotelu, odrywając wzrok od widoku za oknem. Zlustrował wzrokiem swoją sekretarkę. Dziś miała na sobie śliczną białą bluzkę i czarną, prostą spódnicę podkreślającą jej kobiece kształty, co było miłym dla oka dodatkiem do jej kompetencji. Mężczyzna odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem, patrząc jej w oczy.

– Mówiłem, że dziś nie będę przyjmował żadnych interesantów – odpowiedział z lekkim wyrzutem w głosie.

– Tak też powiedziałam temu panu, ale on się uparł. Twierdzi, że to coś pilnego. – Westchnęła i nerwowo poprawiła włosy, jakby w ten sposób chciała przeprosić za to, że nie potrafiła pozbyć się natręta. – Poprosiłam, żeby przyszedł jutro. Odpowiedział, że nie może tak długo czekać. Mam powiedzieć, że pan wyjechał?

– Nie trzeba – mruknął Taemin, chwytając w dłonie wieczne pióro. Postukał nim w biurko, zamyślając się na moment. – Niech wejdzie. Zrobię dla niego wyjątek.

– Dobrze, panie prezesie.

Dziewczyna ukłoniła się i prędko wyszła. Dosłownie po chwili rozległo się głośne pukanie. Zanim Taemin zdołał choćby otworzyć usta, do środka wszedł wysoki chłopak z rozwichrzoną fryzurą. Jego twarz rozświetlał ciepły, szeroki uśmiech i rozkoszny dołeczek w policzku.

– Jongin?! Co ty tu robisz? Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie przychodził do mnie, kiedy jestem w pracy. – Podenerwowany Taemin wstał ze swojego fotela i oparł ręce na blacie biurka.

– Nie mogłem się powstrzymać – odparł chłopak i podszedł bliżej.

Bez skrępowania usiadł na krześle podstawionym dla interesantów i wpatrywał się w twarz zaskoczonego prezesa. Ten zaś spojrzał na zegarek, jakby szukał racjonalnego wytłumaczenia tej sytuacji, bo wydawało mu się to bardzo podejrzane.

– A nie masz czasem zajęć?

– Właśnie skończyłem – odparł Jongin, odchylając się na miękkim krześle do tyłu, co sprawiło, że Taemin bezsilnie opadł na swoje miejsce. – Pomyślałem, że wpadnę, jak będę wracał i oto jestem. Nie cieszysz się?

– Cieszę się, ale…

– Ale co? – Jongin delikatnie wydął wargę.

– Jestem w pracy. W pracy – powtórzył, patrząc studentowi w oczy. Szybko jednak odwrócił głowę, bo czuł, że już mięknie. Nie potrafił przy nim być stanowczy. – Mogłeś zadzwonić. Wyszedłbym wcześniej, poszlibyśmy, hm, na kawę.

– Chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę.

Jongin wstał i ominął biurko, by oprzeć się o nie biodrem. Taemin obserwował każdy jego ruch i zaciskał coraz mocniej zęby. Im bliżej ten chłopak się znajdował, tym słabszy stawał się prezes.

Jongin najwyraźniej dostrzegł mocno zaciśnięte mięśnie szczęki i żywiej pulsującą żyłę na szyi mężczyzny. Wyciągnął rękę i bardzo delikatnie przejechał palcami po ostrej linii żuchwy.

– Jesteś dzisiaj jakiś spięty – zawyrokował, na co Taemin natychmiast podniósł się i odruchowo popchnął studenta na swój fotel, co wywołało jedynie salwę śmiechu.

– Po co przyszedłeś? – zapytał prezes, przysiadając naprzeciw chłopaka na biurku.

– Dobrze wiesz po co. – Jongin przysunął się bliżej i położył dłonie na kolanach mężczyzny. – Chciałem cię po prostu zobaczyć – zełgał, uśmiechając się z pozoru niewinnie.

Prezes odchylił się na biurku, podpierając rękami z tyłu, i uważnie obserwował twarz swojego gościa. Czekał, aż pęknie cnotliwa maska na jego twarzy. Jongin jednak wytrzymał długie spojrzenie. Delikatnie tylko ściskał kolana Taemina, nie ulegając ostremu spojrzeniu, któremu zwykle z taką łatwością się poddawał.

– Nie jestem twoim facetem – odezwał się wreszcie prezes, krzyżując ręce na piersi, i zeskoczył z biurka.

– Nie? – Jongin był wyraźnie zaskoczony. Aż złapał się za podłokietniki.

– Tylko się pieprzymy – sprostował mężczyzna. – Jasne, lubię cię, ale…

– Sam to przyznajesz!

–…tylko jako, hm, kolegę. – Prezes popatrzył poważnie na Jongina i uniósł pytająco brew. – Na pewno przyszedłeś tylko dlatego, że chciałeś mnie zobaczyć? Bo wydaje mi się, że wcale nie.

Chłopak zagryzł wargę i odwrócił głowę, a czubki jego uszu lekko się zarumieniły. Chytry uśmiech na kilka sekund wygiął wargi Taemina. Może i nie znali się z Jonginem za długo, ale już doskonale potrafił go rozczytać. Mowę jego młodego ciała, niepewne i czasami niejasne sygnały, trzpiotowato rzucone słowa, które później nieudolnie próbował wytłumaczyć, jedynie bardziej się pogrążając.

– Przecież nie ma w tym nic złego. – Zbliżył się do Jongina i pogłaskał go po policzku, po czym ujął go pod brodę i odwrócił w swoją stronę. Ciepły, niemal pełen miłości uśmiech zdobił teraz pełne wargi. – Nie musisz kłamać. Po prostu powiedz, że chcesz, byśmy zrobili to tu, w moim biurze, jeśli to jest właśnie to, czego pragniesz. Ok?

Jongin pokiwał głową i wziął nieco głębszy wdech niż zazwyczaj.

– Chcę tego – powiedział bez zastanowienia student. – Chcę, uprawiać seks w twoim biurze, najlepiej na biurku, ale każde inne miejsce też będzie dobre. Właśnie po to tu przyszedłem.

Taemin z szerokim, pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem przeczesał palcami włosy Jongina, a potem przyciągnął go bliżej siebie i pocałował długo i czule. Chłopak był wyraźnie spragniony pieszczot, chociaż ostatni raz widzieli się zaledwie dwa dni temu i poświęcili sobie cały wieczór oraz sporą część nocy. Również dużo w tym czasie rozmawiali, bo Taemin  _ naprawdę _ polubił Jongina jako osobę, z którą może spędzać czas w najróżniejszy sposób. Był bardzo ciekawą osobą i chciało się go poznawać, odkrywać. W  _ każdym _ aspekcie.

– Taemin – jęknął cicho chłopak, kiedy prezes szarpnął jego wargę zębami i odsunął się.

– Co jest?

Jongin podniósł wzrok na mężczyznę, który od kilku miesięcy doskonale zaspokajał jego cielesne potrzeby. Czasami – kiedy miał dużo stresu w pracy albo coś go dręczyło – bywał brutalny i nie dawał się łatwo zadowolić, ale to się nawet studentowi podobało. Pozwalało mu odkrywać nowe horyzonty i samego siebie poznawać coraz bardziej. Były jednak elementy, których nawet nie dostrzegał, a odgrywały dosyć kluczową rolę.

– Kocham cię – szepnął chłopak, patrząc Taeminowi prosto w oczy.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się serdecznie. Przeczesał palcami gęste włosy i ułożył dłoń na policzku Jongina, by pogłaskać go czule. Przesunął kciukiem po jego wargach, ważąc w myślach słowa. Nie chciał go w żaden sposób urazić.

– Cieszy mnie to – odparł w końcu i znów pocałował chłopaka. Tym razem nieco dłużej.

Korzystając z chwili słabości, Jongin podniósł się z miejsca i oparł Taemina o biurko. Na te parę sekund przejął kontrolę, lecz chyży język natychmiast przypomniał mu, kto tu naprawdę ma władzę. I chociaż prezes Lee musiał wspiąć się na palce, bo był trochę niższy, w niczym im to nie przeszkadzało.

Taemin chwycił chłopaka za miękki sweter, w który był ubrany, i przyciągnął go do siebie. Mruknął cicho, podciągając wyżej brązowy materiał, a kiedy już był pewien, że odsłonił delikatnie wyrzeźbione mięśnie, położył dłoń na brzuchu chłopaka. Z jego ust natychmiast wyrwał się jęk niezadowolenia. Zamiast falujących, sprężystych mięśni natrafił na cienką, białą koszulkę.

– Nie tak szybko – powiedział rozbawiony Jongin i na parę sekund zassał się na wardze prezesa, jakby znów próbował przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją.

– A może jednak? – Taemin ścisnął studenta za krocze, lecz już po chwili puścił go, mimo iż tamten miał wręcz żałosny wyraz twarzy.

Nie pozostając dłużnym, Jongin puścił biurko, którego się trzymał, i ułożył dłoń na biodrze mężczyzny. Wciąż się całowali, ale tym razem ich wargi ledwie się ze sobą stykały. Ślina zbierała się w kącikach ich ust, ciche jęki wymykały się spomiędzy nich swobodnie. Chłopak w końcu zaczął całować policzek i szczękę Taemina, wzdychając mu co rusz do ucha.

Wreszcie opadł miękko na kolana, z miejsca zabierając się za rozpinanie paska prezesa. Mężczyzna przeczesał palcami jego włosy i pogłaskał go po głowie, uśmiechając się szeroko. Zaraz potem zdecydował się zwolnić swoją sekretarkę do domu. Nie była mu już dłużej potrzeba. Sięgnął po słuchawkę telefonu i wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze przez usta, kiedy poczuł chłód na swoich udach.

Na dłuższy moment skupił się na rozbrajającej rozkoszy, którą Jongin zapewniał mu, nieznośnie subtelnie poruszając dłonią na jego członku. Gdy przyzwyczaił się do uczucia spychającego go na krawędź cierpliwości, wcisnął przycisk z cyfrą 1, aby połączyć się z Jihyo.

– Tak, panie prezesie? – Usłyszał szelest kartek. Dziewczyna nadal musiała ciężko pracować.

– Jihyo, możesz dać sobie na dzisiaj spokój i… ugh… Pójść. Do. Domu – ostatnie słowa wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, zerkając na Jongina. Chłopak drażnił jego męskość kocimi wręcz ruchami języka, co sprawiło, że mocniej zacisnął dłoń na słuchawce.

– Jest pan pewien? A pański gość? Może powinnam przygotować kawę? – Skrzypienie krzesła na posadzce. Kilka stuknięć obcasów.

– Nie, nie. Boże, nie! – wysyczał i przymknął oczy, starając się uspokoić, podczas gdy klęczący przed nim chłopak świetnie się bawił, mocno zaciskając usta na czubku drżącego z podniecenia członka. – Dam sobie radę.

– Na pewno? – Jihyo jakby wytężyła słuch, by upewnić się, że już nie będzie potrzebna.

– Na pewno – potwierdził prezes Lee i zmełł w ustach siarczyste przekleństwo, które niebezpiecznie tańczyło na koniuszku jego języka. – Do widzenia, Jihyo.

Zanim dziewczyna zdążyła odpowiedzieć, cisnął słuchawkę z powrotem na miejsce i odciągnął Jongina od swojego krocza. Chłopak, ewidentnie rozbawiony, podniósł wzrok, zagryzając do bólu wargę, by się nie roześmiać. Taemin mocno ujął go pod brodę, a jego oczy płonęły nieokreślonym żarem.

– Wiesz, że lubię, kiedy tak robisz, prawda? – Chłopak oblizał wargi koniuszkiem języka i skinął głową na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu silny uścisk. Uśmiech natychmiast zniknął z jego twarzy. – Za każdym razem odbiera mi mowę, ale mogłeś się na moment powstrzymać. – Złapał Jongina za włosy i mocno odchylił jego głowę do tyłu.

Grdyka chłopaka poruszyła się nerwowo kilka razy, a prezes Lee uśmiechnął się, by już po chwili go puścić. Pogłaskał go po policzku, po czym dał mu pstryczka w nos, co zaskoczyło Jongina. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, który dał mu wyraźny znak ruchem głowy.

– Teraz kontynuuj. Pewnie już sobie poszła – powiedział z nutką satysfakcji w głosie.

Jonginowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Ułożył jedną dłoń na udzie prezesa, w drugą zaś ujął jego twardego członka. Powrócił do swoich kocich liźnięć, by już po chwili wziąć wrażliwą główkę w usta i ssać ją mocno, aż Taeminowi zapierało dech w piersiach.

Kiedy niemal całego jego członka zaczęło otaczać przyjemne ciepło, zerknął wreszcie na dół, by przyjrzeć się, jak chłopak delikatnie zasysa policzki do środka i sam również na niego zerka. Niby niepewnie, jakby nieśmiało, jak gdyby chciał upewnić się, czy na pewno robi to dobrze. Jak wtedy, gdy robił to pierwszy raz.

I właśnie to, ta fałszywa, chłopięca pruderyjność najbardziej podniecała Taemina. Jęknął głośno, odchylając głowę do tyłu i zamykając oczy. Z pasją miętosił puszyste włosy Jongina, jednocześnie przyciskając go bardziej do siebie. Pragnął w tej chwili, by wziął go całego, nawet jeśli miałby się zakrztusić, do czego prezes próbował go przyzwyczaić.

Chłopak tylko mruknął cicho, starając się powstrzymać naturalny odruch. Łzy zapiekły pod jego powiekami, bo to nadal było nieprzyjemne, lecz nie chciał pokazać, że nie jest gotowy, by dać swojemu partnerowi przyjemność, na jaką zasługuje.

Wciąż używał swojego zwinnego języka, którym jeszcze jakiś czas temu zmyślnie manewrował, zwiedzając zakamarki aksamitnych dziewczęcych ciał. Dzisiaj nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Wolał twierdzić, że przed Taeminem nikogo nie było, co nie było niczym zaskakującym. Był tylko studentem.  _ Eksperymentował. _

Ślina ściekała mu po brodzie, gdy znów zaczął powoli poruszać głową, biorąc jak najwięcej męskości, która niezwykle przyjemnie ciążyła mu na języku. Wolną dłonią zaczął wkrótce pieścić jądra mężczyzny, na co w odpowiedzi otrzymał gardłowy pomruk i niepohamowany jęk, układający się w kształt jego imienia. Uśmiechnął się do siebie w myślach i nie przestawał.

Gdy szczupłe, skromnie umięśnione uda zaczęły znacząco drgać, Jongin wiedział, że koniec jest już bliski. Chciał spisać się na medal i dostać pochwałę. Uwielbiał to bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Był pewien, że prezes będzie chciał, by połknął wszystko, co za moment znajdzie się w jego ustach. Pomylił się jednak w swoich osądach.

Taemin dość mocno szarpnął go za włosy i dokładnie sekundę później doszedł na twarz chłopaka, znacząc jego wargi i policzek swoim nasieniem. Gdy Jongin uśmiechnął się, zamykając oczy, odrobina spermy spłynęła do rozkosznego dołeczka w policzku. Rozchylił powieki, patrząc na mężczyznę, na którego czoło wystąpiły kropelki potu.

Władcze palce zgarnęły z jego twarzy lepkie nasienie, a później znalazły się tuż przy jego wargach. Rozwarł je posłusznie, a Taemin wsunął palce do środka, pozwalając chłopakowi skosztować to, na co tak bardzo czekał. Przytrzymał je przez dłuższą chwilę w ustach, ssąc, liżąc, nieznacznie podgryzając. Robił wszystko to samo, co jeszcze paręnaście sekund temu z nabrzmiałym penisem i wcale się tego nie wstydził.

– Mało ci, hm? – odezwał schrypniętym głosem prezes, przyglądając się frywolnej zabawie, która zaczynała na nowo go podniecać.

Jongin jedynie mruknął w odpowiedzi, po czym zostawił w spokoju oślinione palce. Otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i oblizał wargi, wstając. Uśmiechnął się do Taemina i szybko cmoknął go w policzek.

– Ciebie zawsze jest mi mało – powiedział szeptem i ostrożnie, niemal niezauważalnie przygryzł płatek ucha mężczyzny, na co ten wzdrygnął się nieznacznie.

– Rozbierz się i na biurko – zarządził prezes, lekko szczypiąc swojego słodkiego chłopca w policzek.

W pośpiechu i chaosie Jongin pozbył się swojego brązowego swetra i niewdzięcznej koszulki, potem rozpiął jeansy, wydając z siebie przy tym cichy jęk, kiedy jego dłoń otarła się o wybrzuszenie w bokserkach. Taemin natychmiast odwrócił wzrok w jego stronę i uważnie mu się przyglądał, jakby nie chciał, by student zrobił coś wbrew jego woli.

Kiedy chłopak został już w samej bieliźnie, przebierając bosymi stopami na chłodnych panelach biura, nagle jakby przypomniał sobie, co miał zrobić. Położył tors na biurku, wypinając się w stronę prezesa.

Taemin pozbył się swoich spodni i butów, a koszulę rzucił byle gdzie. I tak była już wymięta i nie miała mu być dzisiaj potrzebna. Nie planował żadnych spotkań. Podszedł do Jongina, który chyba już się niecierpliwił, i zaczął przesuwać dłońmi po jego wyraźnie umięśnionych udach.

Wiedział, że pomimo studiowania architektury, chłopak od dziecka interesuje się tańcem i od tego czasu również trenuje. Był aktywnym uczestnikiem grupy baletowej i obiecał, że pewnego dnia zaprosi prezesa na swój wielki występ. Ale Taeminowi to nie było potrzebne. Jongin już był dla niego sztuką, a każde zbliżenie z nim zastępowało najpiękniejsze, najbardziej kunsztowne przedstawienia.

– Jesteś taki piękny – powiedział cicho i niepostrzeżenie ścisnął jędrne pośladki.

Z ust zaskoczonego chłopaka wyrwał się zduszony jęk, który zaraz zamienił się w cichy pomruk, jak tylko Taemin zaczął je lekko i rytmicznie ściskać. Jego wargi ślepo błądziły po miękko falujących mięśniach na plecach Jongina. Jeden pocałunek w łopatkę, kolejny tuż obok pieprzyka na samym środku kręgosłupa. Liźnięcie wystającej kostki, kiedy chłopak pochylił głowę, dysząc z podniecenia.

– Weź mnie – wysapał Jongin, zamykając oczy. Oparł czoło o biurko, próbując powstrzymać łagodne dreszcze, które przenikały jego ciało, kiedy prezes Lee dotykał go na swój specyficzny sposób. – Proszę, weź mnie. Teraz.

– Za dużo byś chciał – mruknął Taemin, złożywszy kilka pocałunków na karku chłopaka. Wsunął dłonie pod jego bokserki i znów uścisnął jego pośladki, po czym sięgnął do jego członka, drażniąc go niedbale. – Nie bierzesz pod uwagę tego, co chciałbym ja.

Zanim Jongin odezwał się po raz kolejny, mężczyzna zsunął jego bieliznę i uklęknął, całując wrażliwą skórę na jego udach oraz pośladkach. Przygryzał je, ssał, lizał, a później znów gryzł władczo, mrucząc przy tym gardłowo. W końcu zostawił kilka widocznych malinek, dostrzegając, że te pozostawione przy ostatniej okazji, znacznie zbladły lub niemal całkowicie zniknęły.

Gdy Taemin złapał pośladki chłopaka i rozchylił je, muskając wargami nadwrażliwą skórę tuż przy zaciskającym się na powietrzu wejściu, Jongin wzdrygnął się, niemal odpychając mężczyznę od siebie, ale ten przytrzymał go w miejscu, nie przerywając. Poruszał językiem dokładnie w ten sam sposób, w jaki chłopak pieścił wcześniej jego członka.

– Co ty ro-robisz?! – wyjąkał Jongin. Nie zdołał pohamować perfidnego jęku, który zaraz potem opuścił jego wargi. – Prze- Ach! Prze-stań.

– Pierwszy raz? – spytał Taemin z nutą rozbawienia i szczerego zainteresowania w głosie. Na moment zassał się na pulsującym wejściu, a zdławiony niemal krzyk był dla niego wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Drżące uda też mówiły same za siebie. – Postaram się, żeby było ci dobrze. Coś ci się w końcu należy, prawda?

Z cichym śmiechem, który prędko zamienił się w pełen aprobaty pomruk, na powrót wcisnął wargi między krągłe pośladki chłopaka. Z każdym kolejnym liźnięciem, muśnięciem języka, Jongin zaciskał mocno oczy i wargi, nie chcąc pozwolić, by choćby najcichszy jęk wyrwał się z jego ust. To było tak upokarzające, że pokazanie, że jest mu  _ przyjemnie  _ byłoby całkowicie poniżające.

W końcu jednak nie wytrzymał, jego ciało i umysł poddały się po kilku minutach pieszczot – o ile mógł to tak nazwać. Zaciskając do białości dłonie na krawędzi solidnego biurka, zwiesił głowę, pozwalając, by kierowały nim odczucia, które przelewały się przez jego ciało. Ciche jęki, pełne niedowierzania sapnięcia, uwłaczające westchnięcia, w których słychać było błaganie. A na koniec delikatne ruchy bioder, pokazujące, jak bardzo chciał poczuć spełnienie.

– Posuwasz moje biurko – zauważył karcącym tonem Taemin, odsuwając się nieznacznie od studenta. Jego gorący oddech odbijał się od wrażliwej skóry, pozostawiając po sobie niemal palące ślady.

Jongin jęknął z wyraźnym bólem. Cały drżał i wiedział, że do orgazmu nie było mu daleko. Wystarczyłoby, żeby pomyślał o pieprzącym go mężczyźnie, a doszedłby z pełnym zadowolenia jękiem. Odpychał jednak od siebie tę myśl z całych sił. To dopiero byłoby ośmieszające. Dojść nietkniętym.

– Nie mogę tolerować takiego zachowania – odezwał się nagle Taemin, podnosząc się na równe nogi. Nie omieszkał przy tym musnąć palcami ud chłopaka, na co tamten wzdrygnął się po raz kolejny.

Dłoń mężczyzny władczo wylądowała na jędrnym i sprężystym pośladku Jongina, masując go i ugniatając.

– Będziesz liczył ze mną, dobrze? – mruknął gardłowo, a jego ciepły oddech niespodziewanie owiał ucho studenta.

Równie nagle dłoń, która jeszcze przed sekundą obejmowała pośladek, plasnęła ciepłą skórę. Chłopak na moment zamarł z pełnym zaskoczenia okrzykiem na ustach. Po chwilowym szoku, dreszcz przetoczył się przez jego ciało, pobudzając wszystkie nerwy i na nowo rozbudzając jego pulsujące pożądanie.

– Jeden – odezwał się twardo Taemin i natychmiast przymierzył się do drugiego klapsa, który to wyrwał z gardła Jongina obezwładniający jęk. – Dwa!

Nie pamiętał, ile było wszystkich. Ogarniające go uczucie przyjemności sprawiło, że przed jego oczami tańczyły białe plamy, a każde kolejne uderzenie przybliżało go do orgazmu. Nie pamiętał, czy krzyczał, czy tylko jęknął, czy może wyszeptał imię mężczyzny. Gdy doszedł do siebie, czuł palący pośladek, na którym jakoś siedział oparty o biurko Taemina.

Sperma oblepiała jego brzuch i powoli skapywała z krawędzi blatu. Pokręcił głową i odgarnął z czoła mokre kosmyki włosów. To było najbardziej zawstydzające doświadczenie w jego życiu. Bał się przyznać, że jednocześnie wzbudzało w nim ekscytację i dreszczyk, który podszeptywał mu niedorzeczny pomysł podjęcia kolejnej próby.

– Będziesz tak siedział? – odezwał się nonszalancko Taemin, przypominając o swojej obecności.

Jongin odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Mężczyzna siedział rozparty na skórzanym fotelu. Nagi wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż w schludnym, skrojonym na miarę garniturze. I chociaż widok ten pozostawiał mniej miejsca na prawdopodobne scenariusze, Jongin oblizał wargi i podpełzł do Taemin na czworakach, kusząco kołysząc ciałem. Na wargach prezesa Lee od razu zagościł szelmowski uśmiech.

Gdy chłopak znalazł się między jego nogami i przysiadł na piętach, mężczyzna pochylił się w jego stronę. Przez moment jedynie badawczo patrzył mu w oczy, ale w końcu zapytał cicho:

– Nadal chcesz, żebym cię pieprzył?

Ogromną radość sprawiło mu patrzenie, jak Jongin spuszcza oczy, a jego policzki oblewają się rozkosznym rumieńcem. Zawsze tak się działo, kiedy Taemin używał tych słów. Chłopak wolał mówić, że uprawiają seks albo się kochają. Ale w ich relacji nie było ani grama miłości. Jedynym uczuciem było pożądanie, które rosło z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem. Czasami pojawiała się tęsknota – za ciepłem, miękkim ciałem, szeptem dziko oplatającym ucho, porannym pocałunkiem niemającym głębszego znaczenia.

– Chodź – mruknął, podnosząc się z miejsca i kierując na powrót w stronę biurka.

Jongin posłusznie i ochoczo podążył za nim. Patrzył, jak mężczyzna przekopuje kolejne szuflady, wyraźnie czegoś szukając. Gdy w dłoniach Taemina pojawiła się buteleczka z żelem nawilżającym, chłopak dokładnie zlustrował ją wzrokiem i zauważył, że była częściowo opróżniona. Uniósł wysoko brwi w geście niedowierzania.

– Czasami się przydaje – wyjaśnił prezes, nieznacznie wyginając kącik ust, a Jongin poczuł ukłucie zazdrości.

Oczami wyobraźni widział, jak Taemin posuwa swoją biuściastą sekretarkę – kto wie, może nawet na tym właśnie biurku – albo oddaje swe ciało jednemu z klientów. Spiął się, przez co momentalnie ogarnął go chłód.

A mężczyzna widział to wszystko, bacznie przyglądał się wszystkim drobnym zmianom zachodzącym na pięknej, rumianej twarzy, nawet jeśli wszystko trwało zaledwie kilka sekund. Uśmiechnął się szerzej, robiąc zdecydowany krok w stronę swojego ulubionego studenta.

– Ale żadne porno nie jest w stanie cię zastąpić – wymruczał, nim złożył szybki i żarliwy pocałunek na wargach Jongina. – A teraz chodź – ponaglił go, lecz sam zatrzymał się wpół drogi do śnieżnobiałej, skórzanej kanapy. – Masz gumki?

Jongin westchnął. – Zostały w torbie.

– Nie masz nic przeciwko, żebyśmy zrobili to  _ raw _ ? – Chociaż jeszcze przed chwilą w oczach Taemina płonął ogień pożądania i był gotów w każdej sekundzie rzucić Jongina na biurko, by pieprzyć go do utraty zmysłów, nie zamierzał przestępować tej cienkiej i bardzo kruchej granicy.

Chłopak przygryzł wargę. To byłby pierwszy taki seks. I choć jeszcze przed chwilą jego umysł zasiewały wątpliwości i skandaliczne wizje, teraz kiwał głową, wyrażając swoje największe zaufanie. Koniec końców, wiedział, że prezes Lee lubi sobie pogrywać i mieć pełną kontrolę nad sytuacją.

– Świetnie, chodź – nakazał mężczyzna i oblizał wargi.

Kopnięciem odsunął szklany stolik, przy którym zwykle dyskutował o ważnych umowach i kontraktach ze swoimi najbardziej znaczącymi klientami. Delikatny mebel ze zgrzytem przesunął się po podłodze i zachybotał się lekko, grożąc upadkiem i rozpryśnięciem się na tysiące drobnych kawałeczków.

Taemin rozsiadł się w narożniku kanapy i poklepał swoje uda zachęcająco. Student spojrzał na niego najbardziej niewinnym wzrokiem, na jaki było go stać, jakby pytał „Naprawdę? Mogę?”. Prezes Lee zaśmiał się gardłowo i wyciągnął ręce, pod powłoką nieśmiałości dostrzegając żar, który obejmował całe ciało chłopaka.

Przez kilka minut tylko się całowali, lecz były to pocałunki namiętne, pełne ognia, który buchał między nimi z każdym oddechem. Jongin odchylił głowę, pozwalając swojemu kochankowi na maltretowanie swej szyi zębami. Odkąd upodobał sobie obecny styl życia i zapraszał Taemina do łóżka średnio cztery razy w tygodniu, ludzie na uczelni wodzili za nim wzrokiem wyrażającym dezaprobatę. Nie chował swoich malinek, ugryzień czy zadrapań, ale wcale się nimi nie chwalił. One po prostu były, a jego ten fakt napełniał dumą.

– Taem… – jęknął Jongin wprost do ucha mężczyzny, kiedy poczuł przy swoim wejściu śliski i zimny palec.

– Tak, kochanie? – Taemin spojrzał na niego, powoli robiąc to, co do niego należało.

Jongin zamknął oczy i oddawał się powolnej, subtelnej rozkoszy. Przechylił głowę na bok i wcisnął palce w ramiona prezesa, od czasu do czasu lekko wypychając biodra. Otworzył usta, pozwalając, by wszelkie dźwięki – pomruki, sapnięcia, jęki – wypełniały pomieszczenie.

Taemin zaś przyspieszył ruchy nadgarstka, a wkrótce potem wcisnął w chłopaka kolejny palec. Przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, na co tamten nie protestował. Muskał wargami jego obojczyki, raz po raz szepcząc mu, jak piękny ma głos, jak cudownie porusza się jego ciało. Wiedział, że Jongin jest łasy na pochwały. To było jasne od samego początku, nie stanowiło żadnego sekretu.

Zbolały jęk wydarł się spomiędzy warg studenta, kiedy przyjemność została mu nagle odebrana. Jego wejście zacisnęło się na niczym, a on zadrżał, czując chłód, którego jeszcze chwilę temu nie było. Rozchylił ciężkie powieki i zamglonym spojrzeniem wpatrywał się w Taemina, który wolną dłonią pogłaskał go po policzku. Jongin nie przypominał teraz drapieżnego kocura, który zjawił się w biurze jakiś czas temu. Był raczej jak rozleniwiony kociak, domagający się pieszczot.

To wrażenie rozmyło się jednak bezpowrotnie, kiedy chłopak ochoczo przyjął w siebie całą męskość Taemina. Przez chwilę mruczał, kołysząc biodrami, jakby chciał znaleźć najwygodniejsze ułożenie. Prezes Lee zaś dość niecierpliwie zaciskał dłonie na jego udach, odciskając ślady, które jeszcze długo miały zdobić skórę o ciepłym karmelowym kolorze.

W końcu Jongin oblizał wargi i ścisnął ramiona mężczyzny, zanim uniósł się w górę i szybkim, nieco gwałtownym ruchem na powrót opadł, wydzierając z Taemina cichy i nie do końca spodziewany jęk. Na początku się nie spieszył, choć mógłby przysiąc, że pożądanie rozsadzało ich obu od środka. Powstrzymywał się ze wszystkich sił, by nie zamieniło się to w dzikie dążenie do orgazmu. Bo nie to było najważniejsze.

Podczas seksu z Taeminem Jongin czuł, jakby był na haju. Tym razem nie było inaczej. Gdy ich ciała wyginały się w tańcu namiętności, świat chłopaka kurczył się tylko do ich dwójki. Nie liczył się czas. Zresztą, jak cokolwiek mogło się liczyć, kiedy w jego głowie hulała pustka rozkoszy?

Przyspieszył, kiedy poczuł, jak mężczyzna wbija palce w jego kości. Czuł na swojej szyi gorący oddech na przemian z mocnymi ukąszeniami i miękkimi liźnięciami. W końcu spojrzał na Taemina, a ich wargi, jak przeciwległe bieguny magnesu, przywarły do siebie. To niemal bolało, zęby niebezpiecznie uderzały o siebie, aby już po chwili wpić się ochoczo w aksamitną, choć nieco pokiereszowaną tkankę. Taemin jęknął, czując na języku krew.

– Właśnie tak to lubisz, hm? – mruknął Jongin okraszonym chrypką głosem, po czym jego ruchy stały się bardziej precyzyjne i mocniejsze.

Chociaż skóra na prawym pośladku nadal piekła go niemiłosiernie, a każdy kolejny ruch tylko potęgował ból, udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku i nie zwalniał ani na sekundę. Taemin znów mocno chwycił go za włosy i przywarł wargami do jego szyi. Czuł przyspieszony puls, językiem podążał wzdłuż żyły, która wyraźnie odznaczała się pod delikatną skórą. Pocałował wystający obojczyk, a potem skupił swój wzrok na twarzy Jongina.

Uwielbiał obserwować, jak rozkosz rozlewa na niej kolejne odcienie. Drżące powieki, rozchylone usta, lekko zmarszczone czoło. Mógłby patrzeć na to cały czas i nie miałby dość. Większą przyjemność sprawiało mu jedynie wsłuchiwanie się w to, jak chłopak jęczy jego imię i prosi o więcej. Uśmiechnął się więc do siebie.

Kiedy wypchnął biodra i najwyraźniej trafił w prostatę, Jongin otwarł szeroko oczy, a z jego ust wydobył się krzyk wymieszany z jękiem. Zmrużył oczy, w których nie można było dostrzec nic poza czystą żądzą, i czekał na więcej, lecz sam nie pozostawał bierny.

I może właśnie w tym tkwił sekret ich relacji. Nie było tak, że któryś chciał wziąć coś tylko dla siebie. Jeśli Taemin dostawał niebiańską przyjemność, gdy ciasne wejście Jongina zaciskało się przyjemnie wokół jego penisa, chciał mu się odwdzięczyć. Nie przestawał zaskakiwać go pchnięciami, z których każde wykradało z ust chłopaka coraz bardziej upokarzające dźwięki. Spragniony niebiańskiej ekstazy był gotów skomleć.

Nie miał już sił. Jego mięśnie były wyczerpane, ale wiedział, że stać go na więcej. Zaczął lekko kołysać biodrami i patrzył, jak powieki mężczyzny przymykają się, a on sam zdobywa się tylko na syk z przyjemności. Objął go za szyję, przywierając wargami. Nie całowali się jednak, na to było już za późno. Wymieniali się oddechami, pochłaniali swoje sapnięcia, połykali jęki.

Nim się spostrzegli, orgazm uderzył w nich niemal jednocześnie. Jongin stęknął, spinając całe ciało na kilka błogich sekund, po czym zadrżał i opadł na kolana Taemina, który nieprzytomnie poruszył biodrami jeszcze kilka razy, zanim uspokoił swe ciało. Oparł czoło o pierś studenta, dysząc ciężko i słuchając jego dudniącego serca. Poczuł w swych włosach czułe palce i uśmiechnął się lekko. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Jongina, który w uśmiechu szczerzył wszystkie zęby, nawet jeśli zmęczenie na jego twarzy wyraźnie rzucało się w oczy.

Taemin pocałował go długo i czule.

– Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś – odezwał się po chwili, głaszcząc kciukiem zroszony kroplami potu policzek.


End file.
